Misunderstood
by Kristin The Kitsune
Summary: Clove is seen as a killer a heartless person with no feelings or fears.But the truth is shes just misunderstood and when Clove is in need of help after she breaks her leg Katniss stumbles upon her.The two girls start to become friends and maybe just maybe it will grow into something more. Clove/Katniss: Cloveniss
1. Encounter

An angry Clove walked through the forest.

The young girl had lost her knives and now she had nothing to defend herself with.

"I can't believe I lost them!"Clove yelled as she walked on.

"Oh shit someone might have heard me."Clove thought.

Soon Clove came upon a tree that looked like it would be okay to sleep in and the girl started to think about climbing it.

She had never climbed a tree in her life but she knew that without her knives staying on the ground meant she'd be dead in an hour.

So the girl pulled herself up and tried to climb the tree.

She held onto a strong branch and pulled herself up.

Just as she was about to get on the branch it snapped sending her falling to the ground.

Clove screamed as she hit the ground hard.

Her left leg was hurting badly and she couldn't move it without feeling great pain.

Clove began to scream again from the pain.

Tears formed in her eyes when she tried to stop herself from screaming in pain.

"First I lose my knives then I break my leg what's next?"Clove asked herself.

After a little while Clove knew she couldn't move which meant she'd either die from someone finding her or she'd die from starvation.

Soon night came and the young girl was all alone beside the tree

later Clove heard someone coming her way.

"Oh shit.."Clove mumbled as she looked around for anything to defend herself with.

Sadly there was nothing so Clove just sat there waiting to see who came into view but she couldn't see well in the dark.

The sound of the footsteps became louder and she knew the person was getting closer.

Clove could just make out a figure in the dark making thre way over to her.

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"Clove yelled as she tried to stand up forgetting that her leg was broken.

Clove let out a sharp scream as she fell back down.

"I'm not going to hurt you,"Replied a voice.

Then Clove realized it was Katniss and calmed down a little.

"What do you want?"Clove asked.

"I didn't want anything until I saw you were on the ground and then I saw that you broke your leg,"Katniss replied.

"So wait if you're not going to kill me why are you here?"Clove asked.

"I'm gonna help you,"Katniss replied as she took another step forward.

"I don't need your help!"Clove snapped.

"Well to be honest you can't control weather I help you or not because you can't move,"Katniss smirked.

"I hate you,"Clove barked.

Katniss smirked at Clove's reply and she took another step towards her.

"I'm gonna take you somewhere safe,"Katniss added as she went to pick Clove up.

Clove glared at Katniss and tried to hit the taller girl.

Katniss rolled her eyes and picked Clove up.

"Put me down!"Clove yelled.

"Not happening,"Katniss laughed.

Clove growled as the taller girl carried her.

Soon the smaller girl began to feel tired and rested her head on the other girls shoulder.

Katniss smiled at the sight of Clove and continued to walk.

Soon the taller girl found a cave and went inside.

She gently laid clove down who had fallen asleep and then went to the front of the cave and sat down.

A few minutes later the small girl woke up and saw Katniss looking out of the cave.

"What are you doing?"Clove asked.

"I'm keeping watch,"Katniss replied.

"Whatever,"Clove barked.

Katniss turned around and looked at Clove who looked very unhappy.

"Could you um try to you know not snap at me?"Katniss asked.

"Well its hard not to snap when your leg is broken and then someone comes along takes you to a cave and then holds you hostage,"Clove pointed out.

"I'm not holding you hostage,"Katniss laughed.

"It feels like you are!"Clove yelled.

Then Clove felt like she was going to cry.

The small girl didn't like crying it made her feel weak.

Katniss noticed that Clove looked like she was going to cry no matter how hard Clove fought to make sure she didn't look that way.

The taller girl stood up and walked over to Clove.

"Its okay,"Katniss added as she sat down beside of Clove.

"No its not.."Clove growled.

"You don't have to fight back the tears you know if you need to let it then do it,"Katniss pointed out.

It was then that Clove broke down and started to sob.

Katiss wrapped her arms around Clove and hugged her.

Somehow Clove found herself hugged back as she cried into Katniss's shoulder.

"Shh its okay,"Katniss added as she hugged Clove tightly.

But no matter what Katniss said Clove wouldn't stop crying and that's when Katniss realized Clove wasn't a killer she was human she had feelings,she had fears.

Katniss laid down and then pulled Clove into her arms carefully so she wouldn't hurt the girls leg.

Clove didn't fight to get out of Katniss's grip instead she just laid there trying to figure out how someone could want to help such a messed up and confused girl like her.

Soon enough Clove fell back asleep and all of her fears and worries seemed to melt away.

* * *

**well this is my first time writing Cloveniss so if anyone can give me some advice on how I could maybe make this story better then please do I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing so anyways review please and I'll update soon.**


	2. Challenges Of The Next Day

Later that night Clove woke up.

The small girl yawned and noticed she was still in the taller girl's arms.

For some reason Clove seemed to enjoy being held.

Clove had never been held before let alone hugged.

Then Clove felt Kitniss tighten her grip around her and the small girl couldn't help but smile.

Clove laid her head down on Katniss's shoulder and closed her eyes once more.

In the morning Katniss woke up and saw Clove sleeping in her arms.

Katniss moved away from Clove carefully so she wouldn't hurt her leg and got up.

The taller girl sighed as she realized she was almost out of food.

"I can't leave her but then if I don't leave how am I going to get us food?"Katniss asked her self.

The taller girl looked over at Clove who was still sleeping.

"If I'm fast enough she'll still be asleep when I get back."Katniss thought as she grabbed her bow and arrows.

Katniss walked out of the cave and into the forest in search of any type of animal to hunt.

The tall girl spotted a Rabbit and then shot at it.

Once Katniss saw that the Rabbit was dead she picked it up and headed back for the cave.

All of a sudden Katniss heard a scream and then the cannon went off.

"CLOVE!"Katniss yelled as she ran towards the cave.

The taller girl ran into the cave to find Clove looking at her with concern.

"WHERE WERE YOU I THOUGHT YOU LEFT ME!"The small girl yelled.

"I was just getting us some food but then I heard the cannon and I thought you were dead,"Katniss answered.

"WELL WHEN I HEARD THE CANNON I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD DON'T YOU EVER LEAVE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!"Clove snapped.

Then Katniss went over and hugged Clove tight.

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry,"Katniss added.

"Its okay..so can we eat now?"Clove asked.

"Yeah here,"Katniss responded as she gave the small girl some Rabbit meat.

"I'm sorry for yelling I was just so scared,"Clove admitted.

"Its alright,"Katniss replied.

After that the two girls finished up eating.

"So what now?"Clove asked.

"I don't know,"Katniss shrugged.

Then just before Clove could reply both girls heard a voice from behind them.

"Well well I was wondering when I'd find you two,"

Katniss and Clove turned around to the front of the cave and saw Cato.

The tall boy held a long sharp sword in his hand as he came towards the two girls.

Katniss pushed Clove behind her and went to grab her bow and arrows but then saw that they were on the other side of the cave.

This was going to be one nasty fight.

* * *

**dun dun dun!what happens to Katniss and Clove if Katniss cant get her bow and arrows?You will find out soon enough review please!x3**


	3. Battle

Clove was frozen in fear.

She watched as Cato walked closer to Katniss who was protecting the smaller girl.

"Hand over Clove and no one gets hurt,"Cato ordered.

"I'm not handing her over no matter what!"Katniss snapped.

Cato glared at Katniss and then came at her with the sword.

Then Katniss kicked the sword out of Cato's hands and tackled him.

Cato pushed Katniss off of him and pinned the tall girl down.

Clove watched in horror as Cato tried to choke Katniss.

The small girl tried to stand up but fell back down screaming from her broken leg.

Cato turned and looked at Clove.

"Aw does little Clove have a broken leg?"Cato teasted.

Katniss growled as she punched Cato in the face.

The tall girl grabbed her bow and arrows and pointed it at Cato.

"I'm not leaving with out clove,"Cato smirked.

Then Cato ran towards Clove and Katniss jumped at him.

Both landed on the ground and started fighting each other.

Clove saw Katniss's bow and arrow that she dropped but to far away from her.

The small girl reached for the weapon and got a hold of it.

She pointed the bow at Cato who had Katniss pinned down.

Then she shot at Cato and the arrow went into his shoulder.

Cato fell to the ground in pain and Katniss got up.

"YOU'LL BOTH PAY FOR THIS!"Cato screamed as he stood up and ran out of the cave with the arrow still stuck in his shoulder.

Katniss walked over to Clove and brought her into a hug.

"You saved my life,"Katniss said.

"Yeah well you saved me once,"Clove smirked.

Katniss smiled as she hugged Clove some more.

"Listen I know you can't walk but since Cato found us we can't stay here anymore,"Katniss pointed out.

"I know,"Clove added.

"So do you mind if I carry you while we find another cave?"Katniss asked.

"Not at all,"Clove replied.

Katniss smiled as put her bow and arrows in her backpack and then picked Clove up.

* * *

**owo That was some fight huh? lol anyways review?C:**


	4. Admitting Feelings

Katniss walked through the woods carrying Clove in her arms.

The smaller girl had her head rested on the taller girl's shoulder and was thinking of what would happen if Cato found them again after a little while of thinking a voice brought Clove out of her thoughts.

"Clove?"

The girl looked up at Katniss who was looking down at her.

"Yeah?"Clove asked.

"Why did Cato want you so bad?"Katniss asked.

"Because I left the Careers,"Clove replied.

"Well why did you leave them?"Katniss wondered.

"Because I just didn't want to be a part of their group,"Clove answered.

"So you wont kill anyone?"Katniss asked once more.

"Well only if I have too but if I have a choice I wont,"Clove said.

"You're a really good person,"Katniss pointed out.

"Yeah I guess,"Clove shrugged.

Then Katniss couldn't take her eyes off of Clove.

Clove seemed to be locked in the other girl's gaze as well.

Without even knowing it Katniss leaned in and Kissed Clove on the lips.

Much to Katniss's surprise Clove was kissing back.

Both girls stared at each other for a moment and then Katniss spoke up.

"I really like you Clove,"Katniss admitted.

"I really like you too,"Clove replied.

"We'll win this thing together I promise,"Katniss added.

The small girl nodded and then Katniss started to walk again to find the two of them a new cave.

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter was so short I've been really busy so I haven't had time to write longer chapters,I promise that the next chapter will be longer though and thank you to everyone who's been reviewing and following my story it really means a lot to me that people like my writing so review?C:**


	5. We'll Make It Out Alive

Soon Katniss found a new cave for her and Clove.

The taller girl laid the smaller girl down gently and then laid down beside of Clove.

"Katniss I don't see how were going to win this together,"Clove said as she looked at the taller girl.

"I know it'll be hard but we'll figure something out I promise,"Katniss replied.

Clove nodded in response not really knowing what to say and then closed her eyes.

Katniss sighed and then wrapped her arms protectively around Clove.

"I love you,"Katniss admitted.

"I love you too,"Clove responded.

The taller girl smiled and held the smaller girl closer to her.

"What are we going to do though?"Clove asked.

"What do you mean?"Katniss asked.

"Well I mean what are we going to do so that we'll both win,"Clove explained.

"Were going to make sure we stay alive and then when were the only ones left we'll show the game makers that no matter what they do we wont die and sooner or later they'll have to bring us home,"Katniss answered.

"That sounds impossible,"Clove pointed out.

"I know it does but if we stand and fight we'll be okay,"Katniss added.

Clove nodded and then rested her head on Katniss's shoulder.

Soon enough Clove was asleep again and Katniss stayed awake holding her love and thinking about the obstacles they would soon face.

"I know we'll make it out alive I know we will."Katniss thought as she continued to hold Clove.

* * *

**sorry for not updating in a few days I went out of town for the weekend but now I'm home so I can write so anyways review?owo**


	6. Cute And Beautiful

Soon Clove woke up and smiled at the feeling of Katniss's arms around her.

The small girl looked up at Katniss who was still asleep and smiled once more.

"Shes so beautiful,"Clove thought to herself as she laid her head back on Katniss's shoulder.

Then suddenly Clove heard Katniss speak.

"You're beatiful too,"

"Oh did I say that out loud?I really meant to say that to myself.."Clove replied as she blushed.

Katniss giggled and then Kissed Clove on the lips.

"You're so cute when you blush,"Katniss added.

"Well I am really good at being cute ya know,"Clove pointed out.

"Indeed,"Katniss agreed.

"So shouldn't you like be hunting for food or something?"Clove asked.

"Well I don't want to leave you because what if Cato finds you while I'm gone?"Katniss asked.

"Katniss I'll be fine,"Clove said trying to reassure the taller girl.

"Well if you say so.."Katniss shrugged.

Then Katniss moved away from Clove and grabbed her bow and arrows.

"I'll be back soon,"Katniss said as she walked out of the cave.

Little did Katniss know that she wasn't going to be back with Clove anytime soon.

* * *

**oh oh oh what is going to happen to Katniss?You will find out soon enough so review?8D**


	7. Captured And Found

Katniss walked along through the woods trying to find food for her and Clove.

Suddenly the tall girl stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the careers.

"Hey guys look its Katniss!"Cato pointed out.

"Let's get her!"Marvle added.

Katniss turned and ran as fast as she could trying to out run the careers.

Cato lunged for Katniss and grabbed her causing Katniss to drop her bow and arrows.

"I got her!"Cato laughed the other careers came up beside of him.

"Let's bring her back to the Cornucopia!"Glimmer said with a smile on her face as she picked up Katniss's weapon.

"Good idea,"Cato replied.

Then the careers took Katniss back to the Cornucopia and made sure she wouldn't be able to get her bow and arrows.

"What should we do with her?"Marvel asked.

"Let's tie her up!"Cato responsed.

Marvel and Glimmer nodded as they grabbed some of the rope they had.

Then the careers tied Katniss up to a tree.

"Now then how about we go find your little friend,"Cato smirked.

"DON'T HURT HER!"Katniss snapped.

"Aw how cute you want little Clove to be safe,"Cato laughed.

Katniss glared at Cato and the other two careers.

"It doesn't matter now though I mean your tied up so there's nothing you can do to save your little Clove now,"Cato teased.

Katniss didn't reply to Cato instead she simply just sighed.

"Seems like you know you don't have a chance of saving her,"Cato added.

"Hey come on now let's go get Clove!"Glimmer said.

"Yeah then we can kill her right in front of Katniss,"Marvel pointed out.

Katniss's eyes widened at what was said.

"Yeah the sooner we get back with Clove the more fun we'll have,"Cato pointed out.

Glimmer and Marvel nodded and then followed Cato into the woods.

"I have to save Clove!"Katniss thought as she tried to get out of the rope that tied her to the tree.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the cave Clove started to wonder what was taking Katniss so long.

"I hope shes okay.."Clove thought as she laid in the cave.

Suddenly Clove heard footsteps outside and sat up slowly.

"Hey guys there's a cave over here let's see if Clove is inside!"

The small girl froze in horror after hearing Glimmer talk and heard footsteps coming closer to the cave.

"I've got nothing to defend myself with.."Clove realized as she sat there helplessly as Cato,Glimmer,and Marvel entered the cave.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Its all about to get real intense!In the next chapter that is so review?owo**


	8. Saving Clove

Cato and the other careers two smiled evilly as they walked over to Clove.

Clove tried to stand up but fell back down in pain with her broken leg.

"Aw does Clove have a broken leg?"Cato asked as he laughed.

"Come on let's take her back to where Katniss is!"Marvel added.

The small girl froze in fear and then spoke.

"You have Katniss?"Clove asked nervously.

"Yes and now that she's tied up there's nothing she can do to keep you safe anymore,"Cato replied.

Clove gulped as Cato grabbed her and pulled her up.

"Come on Glimmer,and Marvel let's go,"Cato added.

The other two careers nodded and then followed Cato out of the cave.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Cornucopia Katniss was trying to get out of the rope that held her to the tree.

"Katniss hold on!"Came a voice.

Katniss looked in the direction of the voice and saw Peeta coming her away.

"Peeta!"Katniss replied.

The boy ran up to the tree and began to un tie her.

"Peeta the careers went to get Clove we have to save her!"Katniss exclaimed.

"We'll save her I promise just let me focus on getting you untied here,"Peeta said.

Katniss nodded and then let Peeta finish untying her.

Once she was free Katniss hugged Peeta.

"Thank you,"Katniss added.

"No problem now come on let's go get Clove,"Peeta responded.

Katniss nodded and then the two ran out of the Cornucopia.

As Peeta and Katniss were running suddenly Katniss stopped when she remember something.

"Oh shit I think I left my bow and arrows back at the Cornucopia,"Katniss growled.

"Go get your weapon I'll wait here,"Peeta said.

Katniss nodded and then ran back to the Cornucopia.

The tall girl found her weapon and grabbed it.

"Okay let's go!"Katniss added as she ran back up to Peeta.

The boy nodded and then the two ran through the woods.

"Hey look there coming,"Peeta pointed out as he pointed to the careers that had Clove.

"Alright I have an idea,"Katniss said as she got her bow and arrows ready.

"Whats the idea?"Peeta asked.

"Okay well I'll hide behind the trees and shoot at them while you distract them.

"Alright,"Peeta replied.

After that Katniss peeked out from behind the trees and watched Peeta.

"Hey over here!"Peeta yelled at the careers.

"Hey look its lover boy!"Glimmer said.

"Let's get him!"Marvel added.

"You two get lover boy I'll take Clove back to the Cornucopia,"Cato ordered.

The other two careers nodded and then ran after Peeta who was running away.

Katniss smiled as she followed Cato and Clove through the woods.

Once Cato got Clove back to the Cornucopia he saw that Katniss was free.

"WHAT WHERE IS SHE!"Cato yelled as he let go of Clove.

It was then that Katniss shot an arrow at Cato and it hit him in his left side.

Cato screamed as he fell down in pain and Katniss ran out of the bushes and went over to Clove.

"Katniss!"Clove said happily.

"Clove!"Katniss replied as she hugged the smaller girl.

Then Clove looked over at Cato who was bleeding badly.

"Looks like he's dyeing,"Clove smirked.

"Yeah,"Katniss said as she picked Clove up.

"Come on let's go,"Katniss added.

Clove nodded and then Katniss carried Clove out of the Cornucopia and back to the cave.

Katniss sighed in relief as she put her bow and arrows down and then gently laid Clove down.

"I'm so happy your safe,"Clove pointed out.

"I'm happy your safe aswell,"Katniss replied as she Kissed Clove on the lips.

"How did you never manage to get out of that rope?"Clove asked.

"Peeta helped me,"Katniss answered.

"Oh,"Clove said as she looked up at the taller girl.

"Yeah I hope he'll be okay because he chased Glimmer and Marvel off for me,"Katniss explained.

"Do you love him?"Clove asked.

"No I don't Peeta and I are just friends you're the one I love,"Katniss replied.

Clove smiled as she leaned in and kissed Katniss.

The two girls kissed for about five minutes before breaking apart.

Suddenly they heard the cannon go off.

"I hope that was Cato who just died,"Clove said.

"Same here,"Katniss replied.

* * *

**owo who died?You shall find out in the next chapter!8D So review!C:**


	9. Over Hearing A Conversation

After a little while of talking Clove and Katniss were trying hard to figure out how to solve their problem.

"So how do we know who died?"Clove asked.

"I don't know,"Katniss replied.

"We could go to the Cornucopia and see if Cato is still alive or not,"Clove added.

"That's a good idea,"Katniss responded as she grabbed her bow and arrows.

"Whoa you're not going without me,"Clove pointed out.

"Your leg is broken Clove and if something was to go wrong while were out there something bad might happen to you so

your staying here,"Katniss explained.

"Fine,"Clove mumbled.

"Don't worry I'll be back soon I promise,"Katniss said as she leaned in and kissed Clove.

The smaller girl kissed back and then the two broke apart.

"Alright I'll be back soon,"Katniss added.

Clove nodded and then watched as Kaniss walked out of the cave.

Katniss walked through the woods carefully and made her way to the Cornucopia.

The tall girl looked through the trees and spotted Marvel and Glimmer who were talking.

"What are we going to do now that Cato's dead?"Glimmer asked.

"I guess we'll just stay teamed up,"Marvel replied.

"Yeah that sounds like a good plan but I want to kill Katniss soon because I don't like it that she killed

Cato,"Glimmer added.

"I know and I have a plan we'll go to the cave Clove and Katniss share tonight when their asleep and then we'll kill

them both,"Marvel responded.

"Don't forget we need to kill Peeta too,"Glimmer said.

"I know,"Marvel replied.

After that the two started planning on how they would kill Katniss and Clove.

Katniss who was listening to all of this knew it would be dark soon so she turned around and headed back to the cave.

"Clove and I need to find ourselves another cave and fast."Katniss thought as she hurried back to get the smaller girl.

* * *

**yay Cato's dead!But what will Marvel and Glimmer do when they find out Katniss and Clove have left their old cave to find a new one?and will Peeta survive or be killed?all of this will be answered in the next chapter so review?**


	10. The announcement

Katniss ran back to the cave knowing her and Clove had to find another place to stay.

The taller girl finally reached the cave and ran in quickly.

"What's with all the running?"Clove asked.

"Because Glimmer and Marvel are planning on killing us I hear them talking about it and how they want to kill Peeta as well,"Katniss replied.

"Oh well we better get moving then,"Clove added.

Katniss nodded as she picked up the smaller girl and walked out of the cave.

"So I'm guessing they want us dead because Cato is dead now am I right?"Clove asked.

"Yes that's why they want us killed but you know there not the only ones too worry about,"Katniss pointed out.

"You mean Peeta is a threat too?"Clove asked once more.

"No not Peeta I meant Thresh and Foxface,"Katniss replied.

"Oh yeah I kinda forgot about them though with everything that's been happening,"Clove admitted.

"It's okay you know for a while I forgot about them as well,"Katniss laughed.

"Well its good to know I'm not the only one with a tendency to forget stuff,"Clove added.

Katniss smirked at Clove's words and then suddenly both girls heard footsteps and the tall girl stopped walking as if she was frozen in fear.

Both Clove and Katniss's eyes were locked in the direction of the sound and a second later they saw Peeta walking towards them.

"Oh Peeta thank god its you we thought you were Marvel or Glimmer or someone deadly.."Clove explained.

"Well relax I'm never going to hurt anyone,"Peeta replied.

Clove nodded and then Peeta looked over at Katniss.

"So what are you two doing out here?"Peeta asked.

"Well were moving too a new cave because I over heard Marvel and Glimmer talking about how they were going to come to the

cave Clove and I were in,and then kill us or at least try too,"Katniss explained.

"Yeah and they want you dead as well,"Clove added.

"Well I had already figured out that they wanted me dead,"Peeta pointed out.

"Oh,"Clove responded.

"Anyways um Peeta do you need somewhere to stay because we wouldn't mind if you tagged along with us,"Katniss said.

"Sure I'll come with you two,"Peeta replied.

Before Clove could say how she felt about Katniss letting Peeta tag along with them there was an announcement.

"Hello Tributes there has been a slight room change the rule allowing on victor to be crowned is now allowing two winners

and they don't have to come from the same district,"

After the announcement Peeta,Katniss,and Clove all looked at each other.

Now what would happen?Would Katniss let Peeta die too be with Clove?So they could both win and be together?But more importantly would she and Clove even survive?

"Now things are about to get real bad."Katniss thought as Peeta gave her a look that said "You want to win the games with me right?"

* * *

**sorry for not Updating in like..over two months I've been very busy with school and other stuff,anyways I finally found some time to type up chapter ten,so I hope you enjoyed it even though it was so review?c:**


	11. A New Problem

"Peeta.."Katniss started not knowing how to tell the boy she didn't want to win the games with him.

"I-I can't team up with you,I'm with Clove.."Katniss chocked out.

"WHAT!"BUT KATNISS SHE'S A CAREER!"Peeta cried.

"No she's not!"Katniss snapped.

"How do you know that?"Peeta asked.

"Because she left them,and she loves me just as much as I love her,"Katniss explained.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH THAT GIRL!"Peeta snapped as he turned,and ran from Katniss,and Clove.

"Well that didn't go to well,"Clove added.

"Yeah I know,"Katniss sighed.

"Well we better find a new cave,"Clove pointed out.

"Yeah I agree,"Katniss responded as she began to walk.

The two remained silent for a while,as they went through the woods.

However,the two couldn't find a new cave,and it was getting dark.

"What are we gonna do?"Clove finally asked.

"I don't know,I mean we can't go up into a tree not with your broken leg,"Katniss said.

"I guess we'll just have to stay on the ground then,"Clove sighed.

"Yeah,"Katniss replied as she gently put Clove down,and sat beside of the smaller girl.

"So..do you think Peeta will do anything now that he knows we're in love?"Clove wondered.

"I don't know,"Katniss responded.

"I hope he doesn't do anything.."Clove added nervously.

"Same here,but let's just try to forget about it for a while,and get some sleep okay?"Katniss asked.

"Alright,"Clove replied.

With that Katniss gently pulled Clove into her arms,and both of the girls laid down in the grass.

"I love you,"Clove added,as she began to yawn.

"I love you too,"Katniss said as she kissed Clove on the forehead.

Soon enough both girls were asleep dreaming of how they would be together after The Hunger Games,and how they would let nothing stand in the way of them being with each other.

* * *

**yay chapter 11 is up!8D Review?c:**


	12. The Attack

When Katniss awoke it was still dark,the tall girl opened her eyes quickly,and looked all around making sure there was no one in sight.

Then the older girl looked down at the younger one,sleeping in her arms.

"She's so cute,"Katniss thought as she stared down at Clove.

Then Suddenly there was a sound of voices near by.

Katniss froze listening carefully,it was Glimmer,Marvel..and Peeta.

"Peeta?Why would he be with.."Katniss didn't get to finish her thought when it all dawned on her.

"Of course he got at me for being in love with Clove.."Katniss mumbled.

Then the voices got louder,they were getting closer.

"Clove,Clove!"Katniss said as quietly as she could.

"W-what?"Clove asked as a yawn escaped her mouth.

"We have to get out of here now!"Katniss replied as she picked up the smaller girl.

"Why?"Clove questioned.

"I'll tell you when we're safe right now you need to be quiet,"Katniss responded in a low toned voice as she ran through the woods.

Clove nodded in response to Katniss,and then made no more contact with her.

Little did both of the girls know that Glimmer,Marvel,and Peeta had already spotted them.

"Okay we'll do a surprise attack they should be coming this way anytime now,"Marvel whispered.

Glimmer,and Peeta both nodded in response to Marvel,and then waited.

In less than another minute Katniss was seen by the group walking up the dark path,carrying Clove.

"Now!"Marvel added.

Then all three jumped out in front of Katniss,and Clove who looked incredibly shocked.

"Well,well you thought u could get away,huh?"Marvel laughed.

"How did you.."Katniss began but was cut off by Marvel.

"Easy we saw you two walking away,so we took a short cut to beat you here,"Marvel replied.

"Yeah,and now we're gonna kill you!"Glimmer added.

Katniss backed up against a tree,there was nowhere to go,three against two,one with a broken leg,another not prepared to fight.

"Peeta why are you with them now?"Katniss asked nervously.

"Because you picked Clove instead of me,"Peeta answered as he stepped closer to Katniss,holding a knife.

"Now give me Clove,"Peeta ordered.

"No.."Katniss responded.

"If you don't hand her over,I'll stab her right now.."Peeta growled.

Then Clove looked up at Katniss,and her a nod of approval for her to hand her over.

Katniss nervously gave Clove to Peeta who smiled evilly.

Clove tried her hardest not to show any fear,because if she was going to die it would be for Katniss.

"Now then let's see how you like it when I do this.."Peeta laughed as he stabbed Clove.

"CLOVE!"Katniss yelled as she jumped to help her lover,but was stopped but Marvel,and Glimmer.

Both took a hold of Katniss was she watched the love of her life getting closer to death second by second.

* * *

**what will happen next?You'll find out in the next chapter!8D**


	13. Fighting For Love

"Clove!"Katniss cried as she watched the smaller girl being stabbed.

Katniss knew she had to do something,so she kicked fiercely trying to get out of Marvel,and Glimmer's grip.

The tall girl managed to kick Glimmer in the face,which sent her falling to the ground,Marvel lunged for Katniss,but she

jumped out of the way,and ran to knock down Peeta.

Peeta stopped stabbing Clove,dropped her on the ground,and then went for Katniss.

Katniss charged for Peeta,dodged the knife,and knocked him down.

Before she could do anything else,Marvel her,and threw her against a tree.

Katniss growled as she finally kicked into fight mode,and charged for Marvel.

"Peeta help!"Marvel yelled as Katniss pinned him down.

Peeta was having a big of trouble getting up from hitting his head hard on the ground.

"I can't get up!"Peeta yelled.

Then Katniss punched Marvel several times,until he was unconscious.

Katniss quickly got up,and ran over to where Clove was,and scooped her up,then took Peeta's knife,and ran she ran as fast

as she could she needed to get Clove something to help her.

"Hang in there Clove it'll be okay,"Katniss said hoping that the love of her life would survive.

* * *

**sorry for such a short chapter,I'm like really busy though and so right now short chapters are easier for sorry to anyone who doesn't like Peeta going all evil,I just thought it was good for the plot and stuff,so yeah review?c: and I'll update as soon as I can.**


	14. Climbing A Tree,And Going To The Feast

Katniss ran for what seemed to be forever.

She wanted to be as far away from Peeta,Marvel,and Glimmer as possible.

The tall girl had made it half way through the woods,and now she decided that it was okay to stop,and look at Clove.

Katniss sat down,and looked at Clove carefully,she was losing a lot of blood,and Katniss knew she had to get Clove something to help her.

Then suddenly there was another announcement.

"Atteion tributes at sunrise there will be a feast at the cornucopia,each of you needs something,and we plan to be generous this will be the last announcement,"

After that the announcement ended,and Katniss looked down at Clove.

"I have to go get her medicine,but I can't leave her alone like this.."Katniss thought as fear built up inside of her.

That's when Katniss got an idea,if she hid Clove no one would find her,she could go to the feast,get the medicine,and come back for her love.

"But where would I hide you?"Katniss asked herself still looking down at the smaller girl.

Katniss sighed,she knew the only place left..and it was the one place she had been trying to avoid for the longest time.

"A tree.."

"I guess I have no choice,"Katniss sighed.

Then Katniss picked Clove up,and headed to a nearby tree,and looked up.

It was tall,and could she really climb a tree,with someone in her arms?

She needed her arms to climb...her hands to cling onto branches..

"I have to try,maybe I can make it with just using one arm.."Katniss thought.

So the tall girl used one more to hold Clove close to her,and use the other to start climbing.

Katniss made sure she didn't lose Clove as she move closer to a big branch that would fit both her,and her lover.

Just before Katniss reached the branch she wanted,her foot slipped and she went sliding down the tree.

Quickly Katniss used her free hand and grabbed a weak branch.

With all the strength she had Katniss pulled herself up,and managed to get to the top branch.

Then Katniss gently put Clove down,and let out a sigh of relief.

"That was close.."Katniss muttered nervously.

Now time to get to the cornucopia for the feast.."Katniss added.

* * *

**what will happen to Katniss at the feat?will Clove live or die?you'll find out soon enough,so in the meantime,review?x3 **


	15. Fight At The Feast

Katniss watched Clove for a little while,before heading off to the Cornucopia for the feast.

"Now if I'm super careful then I can get my bag,and get back to Clove quickly,"Katniss thought as she came upon the trees in front of the Cornucopia.

Katniss peeked out and didn't see anyone in sight,the bags were there,and Katniss knew this was her chance.

However before she could make her move,Foxface ran out into the Cornucopia,and grabbed her bag.

Then the redhead ran off into the woods,now Katniss knew more than ever it was time to make a run for the bags she needed.

The tall girl ran out into plain sight as she ran towards the bag with the number 12 on it quickly,and then was going to try,and get the number 2 bag aswell.

Just as Katniss was about to reach the bag,she was knocked to the ground,and pinned down.

Katniss growled as she looked up at Glimmer.

"Well hey there Katniss,trying to save Clove?"Glimmer asked in a teasing voice.

"It's to bad you won't be able to help your little girlfriend,because now I'm gonna kill you..."Glimmer said as she took out her knife,and then held it to Katniss's throat.

There was now way for Katniss to escape,and she knew that.

"Oh and what was that little friend you had?Before you helped Clove..oh yeah Rue?well we killed her!"Glimmer laughed.

The tall girl thought back to Rue,she had died a day before the night Katniss saw Clove with her broken leg.

Then just was Glimmer was about to cut Katniss's throat she was grabbed,and pinned against a large boulder.

Katniss sat up in shock it was Thresh the older boy from Rue's district.

Thresh slammed Glimmer's head hard against the boulder,and then she fell to the ground,and the cannon went off.

Glimmer was dead.

Thresh looked over at Katniss,and then spoke.

"Just this time 12 for Rue.."Thresh said as he turned and ran out of the Cornucopia.

After that Katniss grabbed the number 12,and 2 bags,and ran quickly back to the tree.

"Hopefully Clove will make it.."Katniss thought nervously as she headed back to where her lover was.

* * *

**owo what will happen next?stay tuned!and review!8D**


	16. I Love You So Much

Katniss ran back to the tree,and climbed up to find Clove still on the same branch.

The younger girl seemed to have very little energy.

Clove was someone Katniss knew she couldn't lose so without hesitation she opened up the bags,and the number two bag had  
medicine for Clove's cut and in the number 12 bag there was medicine for her leg.

"Perfect,"Katniss thought as she took out the medicine and applied them both where needed.

Katniss looked down at Clove and stared into her green eyes.

"She's so adorable,"Katniss said to herself as she carefully laid down next to Clove,and watched the younger girl with  
concern.

Soon however sleep took a hold of Katniss,and she fell into dream land next to the love of her life.

* * *

"Katniss,Katniss!"

The tall girl awoke in shock,her heart raced,she knew that voice..

Katniss looked over at the smaller girl who was looking up at her with a smile.

"OH MY GOD CLOVE!"Katniss cheered as she hugged the younger girl.

Clove smiled as she hugged Katniss back,and then kissed her lover on the lips.

Katniss smiled as she kissed back.

"I love you,"Clove said when they broke apart.

"I love you too,"Katniss replied.

That was mean Katniss realized something..Clove's leg,and cut were healed.

"You're so much better Clove!"Katniss added.

"I know,and I'm thrilled I can walk again now!"Clove laughed.

"Me too,"Katniss responded.

Then both girls smiled at each other lovingly.

Clove seemed lost in Katniss's gorgeous blue eyes,as Katniss was lost in Clove's green ones.

"You're so perfect,"Katniss said as she ran her fingers through the smaller girl's hair.

"So are you,"Clove pointed out.

"I love you so much..you have no idea how much I'll always want to protect you,hold you,keep you safe,happy,and most of all  
mine,"Katniss added.

"Oh Katniss I never thought anyone would love me..I thought I was a monster but you've shown me love,and I know I'll always  
want to be with you,"Clove said as tears of job filled her eyes.

Katniss looked down at Clove,and then spoke.

"You're no monster you're just misunderstood,"Katniss explained.

Clove nodded,and then snuggled into the taller girl.

"I love you so much sweetie,"Katniss said as she kissed Clove's forehead,and wrapped her arms around her.

"I love you too so much,"Clove replied.

Then the two girls snuggled up against each other knowing they'd over come anything as long as they were together.

* * *

**8D well looks like Clove's leg finally better!8D So I know I've been writing a lot of chapters with some fights,and the cliffhanger if Clove would survive so now all of you know she anyways review?I'll be updating soon!x3**


	17. Berry Plan

Clove woke up in Katnis's arms,and smiled.

"I feel so safe when she holds me,"Clove thought.

Then Katniss opened her eyes,and looked down at the younger girl.

"Hey good morning,"Katniss said as she let out a yawn.

"Morning,"Clove replied as she smiled up at older girl.

"Hey we need to go hunting we're almost out of food,"Katniss added.

"Alright,"Clove responded as Katniss un wrapped her arms from around around Clove's waist.

"So do you need help getting down the tree?"Katniss asked.

"Nah I've got this,"Clove smirked.

"You sure?"Katniss questioned.

"Postive,"Clove replied.

Then the young girl jumped off the branch and did what looked like 'C' shaped flip in the air,and landed perfectly on her  
feet.

Katniss looked down in amazement.

She didn't know Clove could do a flip in the air.

Then the older girl climbed down the tree,and once she was on the ground she spoke.

"How did you do that?"Katniss asked.

"Oh I've always known how to do flips however when my leg was broken I couldn't do them,and then I thought I'd wait until my  
leg healed so I could show you,"Clove answered.

"Well that was quite the surprise,"Katniss laughed.

"I agree,"Clove added.

Both girls then headed through the forest in search of food,and talked quietly.

"So I think we should hunt around here,"Katniss said.

"Alright I'll go pick some stuff,"Clove responded.

Katniss nodded,and then looked for something she could shoot.

Just as Katniss saw a rabbit she could kill,the cannon went off.

"CLOVE,CLOVE!"Katniss yelled as she ran back to where she last the smaller girl.

"Katniss?"Clove asked in confusion as she saw the other girl running up to her.

Then the taller girl saw Clove holding some Nightlock berries,and immediately took them from her,and threw them on the  
ground.

"That's Nightlock Clove you'd be dead in the minute,and I heard the cannon I thought you were dead you scared me to  
death!"Katniss screamed as she took Clove in her arms.

"I'm sorry,I'm sorry.."Clove said as she hugged Katniss.

"It's okay let's just...hunt together,"Katniss sighed.

Clove nodded,and then followed Katniss away from the dangerous Nightlock bushes.

"Who do you think was killed?"Clove asked.

"I don't k-"Katniss didn't get a chance to finish her sentence when she looked down,and saw the dead body of the redheaded  
girl known as Foxface.

"Oh so that's who died,"Clove mumbled.

"It looks like she died from eating those berries that you almost killed yourself with,"Katniss added as she looked at the  
berries still held in Foxface's left hand.

"Well now I'm really glad you came running when you heard the cannon,"Clove said.

"Me too,"Katniss responded as she took the berries from Foxface's hand.

"What are you doing?"Clove asked.

"I'ma see if we can trick Peeta,maybe he likes berries too,"Katniss replied as she winked at Clove.

"Sounds like a good plan,"Clove agreed.

"Yeah so come on I have an idea,"Katniss added as she put the berries in her jacket pocket.

"Okay,"Clove said as she walked beside Katniss wondering what the other girl was gonna do.

Katniss kept quiet while they walked,Clove said nothing assuming that was what Katniss wanted.

Soon they came upon the cornucopia,and saw Peeta sitting there beside one of the trees.

"Where's Marvel?"Clove thought as she saw he was nowhere to be seen.

"Okay so here's my plan Peeta looks pretty hungry so we'll put these berries where he'll be able to see them,"Katniss  
explained.

"But how?I mean we're out of his sight right now.."Clove pointed out.

"Yes which is why we need something to get lead Peeta away from here,"Katniss added.

"Like what?"Clove wondered.

"Well I was thinking if-"Katniss was once again cut off when they saw Marvel returning.

"Peeta I need your help hunting,"Marvel said.

"Alright let's go,"Peeta replied as he stood up.

Then both boys left the cornucopia and that's when Clove,and Katniss knew this was their chance.

"Okay I'll go put the berries beside the tree,"Katniss said as she stood up.

"Just be careful,"Clove replied.

"Will do,"Katniss responded as she ran into the danger zone,and quickly ran over to the tree Peeta was by,and set down the  
berries.

Then Katniss ran back by Clove where they were safe,and said.

"Now all we have to do is wait,"

* * *

**Kay,well I had...do some editing to this chapter so I had to take it down and then do a few changes,the day I first wrote this chapter,I was a bit off...because I realized that I had put Cato in the chapter when I meant to put Marvel .xD haha I'm so stupid when I'm feeling off..anyways now I fixed that I'll be getting to work on the last chapter and sorry if that confused anyone before I fixed this up..yeah I really wasn't thinking right when I first wrote this...xD**


	18. Peeta's Death

Katniss,and Clove waited for about thirty minutes until Peeta finally returned to the Cornucopia.

"Why isn't Marvel with him?"Clove whispered.

"I don't know,"Katniss replied quietly as she watched Peeta.

The young boy headed back to the tree where Katniss had put the berries by,and Peeta saw them he immediately picked them up.

"Perfect,"Katniss,and Clove both thought in unison.

Just as the two girls wanted Peeta put the berries in his mouth,and swallowed them.

With in another minute he fell to the ground,and the cannon went off.

Peeta was dead.

"We did it!"Clove cheered.

Katniss let out a laugh and hugged the smaller girl.

"We sure did,"Katniss agreed.

"So what now?"Clove asked.

"Well I think we should head back to the tree,and rest for a bit,"Katniss answered.

"Alright,"Clove replied.

Then both girls headed back to their tree,and climbed back up to the top branch.

"So how should we take down Marvel?"Clove questioned as she snuggled against Katniss.

"I'm not sure yet but I know we'll come up with something,"Katniss responded.

"Yeah it's just I'm so scared.."Clove admitted.

"Hey it's alright I'm right here,and as along as I'm with you nothing will harm you I promise,"Katniss said as she wrapped

her arms around the younger girl.

Clove couldn't help but smile as she leaned up,and kissed Katniss on the lips.

"Thanks for keeping me safe,"Clove added.

"No problem sweetie,"Katniss replied as she returned the kiss.

Once both girls broke apart they snuggled up together for a while,somehow feeling calm and content.

* * *

**I know I said this would be the last chapter but I got really busy and just don't have time to do a long chapter for the ending,the next will most likely be the last chapter but that could change because when I get busy writing shotwer chapters is easier for me anyways review?I'll update soon!x3**


	19. Final Battle

Later that day Katniss awoke with Clove in her arms.

As the taller girl looked down at her lover she couldn't help but smile.

"She's so cute,"Katniss thought as she continued to look at the younger girl.

Then suddenly Clove opened her eyes, and saw Katniss staring down at her.

"Watcha doing?"Clove asked as she let out a yawn.

"Just looking at you, and your cuteness,"Katniss smirked.

"WellI must admit I am pretty cute,"Clove bragged.

Katniss laughed at Clove's words, and then smiled.

"Yes you are,"Katniss agreed.

"So what should we do now, that Peetas dead?"Clove questioned.

"I guess we'll try to kill Marvel,"Katniss answered.

"Alright then let's get to it!"Clove added.

"Now, now Clove hold on there,"Katniss responded.

"What?why?"Clove said.

"Because we need a plan he's dangerous,"Katniss pointed out.

"Did you have a plan in mind already?"Clove asked.

"No but we need to think of one,"Katniss sighed.

"Oh alright,"Clove replied.

"Now then let's see.."Katniss added as began to think.

Just Katniss went into deep thought, Clove couldn't focus on thinking about anything.

"Uh Katniss.."Clove mumbled.

"Huh what?"Katniss asked focusing her attention on the younger girl once more.

"What if your plan doesn't work?"Clove feared.

"Oh sweetie It'll work I promise,"Katniss added as she kissed Clove on the lips.

"Well if you say so,"Clove giggled.

"I know so,"Katniss responded as she broke away from Clove.

"Now then I have an idea that might must work,"Katniss announced.

"Well what it is?"Clove wondered.

"Well my plan was to go to the Cornucopia when Marvel has fallen asleep, and then attack,"Katniss explained.

"You know a surprise attack like that is bound to work!"Clove cheered.

"I know so let's get moving,"Katniss said.

Clove nodded in response to Katniss as the older girl let go of her.

Then Katniss grabbed her bows, and arrows along with her backpack.

After that both lovers climbed down the tree, and their way to the Cornucopia.

As they walked the sky began to turn dark.

"Hey it's not nightime yet.."Clove pointed out.

"The game makers must be in a hurry to end this thing.."Katniss said nervously.

Then suddenly out of nowhere there was a loud cry, and the cannon went off.

Up in the night sky a picture appeared and both girls saw that it was thresh.

"He's dead..."Katniss and Clove in unison.

"W-what could have possibly killed him?"Clove questioned.

"No idea.."Katniss managed to choke out.

"Just come on let's keep walking,"Katniss added.

Clove nodded feeling to nervous to talk as she walked beside Katniss.

Then there was another loud cry and it seemed to be closer.

Katniss and Clove both stopped dead in their tracks.

"I think somethings following us.."Clove whimpered.

"Same here,"Katniss muttered.

Then out of the bushes jumped two mutt like creatures.

"RUN!"Katniss yelled.

With that both girls took off through the woods, running as fast as they could.

Then more mutts appeared until there was a whole group of them.

"Katniss they're gaining on us!"Clove cried.

"I know but just keep running!"Katniss yelled.

The mutts had led Katniss, and Clove to the Cornucopia.

Both girls climbed the walls and made it to the top.

The mutts growled as they jumped up trying to reach their prey.

Just as Clove calmed down a little, something grabbed her from behind.

"CLOVE!"Katniss yelled.

"Well, well what do we have here?"Marvel asked as he let out an evil laugh.

"Let her go!"Katniss growled.

"Nah I'd like to see your face when I kill her!"Marvel replied as he took out a knife.

"NO!"Katniss screamed as she knocked Marvel down.

As Marvel fell Clove slid out of his grasp, and jumped to safety.

Marvel had managed to hang on to the knife as he fell, and glared evilly at Katniss.

Katniss had Marvel pinned down, and glared right back at him.

The taller girl took a hold of the knife, and tried to pull it away from Marvel.

"DON'T YOU DARE!"Marvel screamed.

Katniss let out a sharp growl pulling the knife harder.

Then she finally got the knife away from the boy, and closed her eyes as she stabbed him.

Marvel let out a loud scream as blood went everywhere.

Then Katniss kicked Marvel off of the Cornucopia, and he fell to the mutts.

They admittedly began to eat him alive, and more screams echoed from the underneath the mutts.

Soon enough however the screaming stopped, and mutts went away.

Clove couldn't believe her eyes,her and Katniss had really done it.

"Looks like we're gonna be okay,"Katniss said.

"Yeah thank god,"Clove replied as she let out a sigh of relief.

Then a voice filled the arena.

"We would like to present the winners of the 74th annual Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen and Clove!"

Then a hovercraft appeared in the sky, and went down to where Katniss, and Clove were.

"So what do you think is in store for us now?"Clove asked.

"Beats me but I know whatever they throw at us we can handle,"Katniss pointed out.

"I agree,"Clove laughed as she leaned up, and kissed Katniss.

* * *

**Well that's it the final chapter!x3 review?oh and does anyone want me to write a sequel?Because I will if people want me to!Anyways review!8D**


End file.
